parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet King
The Muppet King is nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appeared on Youtube. Cast: *Baby Simba-Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Young Simba-Young Kermit (Kermit's Swamp Years) *Adult Simba-Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Young Nala-Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies) *Adult Nala-Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Timon and Pumbaa-Rizzo and Gonzo (Muppets) *Mufasa-Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Sarabi-Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Scar-Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed-Shock, Lock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Rafiki-Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Zazu-Pikachu (Pokemon) *Sarafina-Shala (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is) *The Mouse-Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Gopher-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Hyenas-Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) and Cockroaches (The Powerpuff Girls) *Chameleon-Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Wildebeest Stampede-Elephants (Tarzan) *The Vultures/Buzzards-themselves *The Beetle-Dim (A Bug's Life) Chapters: #The Muppet King Part 1-"Circle of Life" #The Muppet King Part 2-Constantine #The Muppet King Part 3-Kermit's First Day #The Muppet King Part 4-(A)Kermit's Pouncing Lesson #The Muppet King Part 4-(B)"The Morning Report" #The Muppet King Part 5-Constantine and Kermit's Conversation #The Muppet King Part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King" #The Muppet King Part 7-The Elephant Graveyard #The Muppet King Part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" #The Muppet King Part 9-The Stampede!/Frog Naveen's Death/Kermit's Exile #The Muppet King Part 10-Constantine Takes Over Pride Rock #The Muppet King Part 11-Meet Rizzo the Rat and Gonzo #The Muppet King Part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" #The Muppet King Part 13-Constantine in Command #The Muppet King Part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? #The Muppet King Part 15-Miss Piggy Chased Gonzo/The Reunion #The Muppet King Part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" #The Muppet King Part 17-Kermit and Miss Piggy's Agrument/Jack Skellington's Wisdom/Kermit's Destiny #The Muppet King Part 18-Kermit's Return/Rizzo and Gonzo's Distraction #The Muppet King Part 19-Kermit Confronts Constantine/Kermit Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle #The Muppet King Part 20-Kermit VS. Constantine/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands #The Muppet King Part 21-End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Series Used: *The Muppet Show (1976) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *Muppet Babies (1984) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1985) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets From Space (1999) *Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Pokémon (1998) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Tarzan (1999) Voices: *Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Matthew Broderick *James Earl Jones *Jeremy Irons *Niketa Calame *Moira Kelly *Nathan Lane *Ernie Sabella *Robert Guillaume *Rowan Atkinson *Madge Sinclair *Whoopi Goldberg *Cheech Marin *Jim Cummings *Frank Welker *Zoe Leader *Steve Whitmire *Frank Oz *Dave Goelz *Bruno Campos *Anika Noni Rose *Ben Kingsley *Joe Ranft Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *TheBeckster1000 *Stephen Druschke Films *Charlie Quigg *Nixcorr26 Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Jonathan Taylor Thomas *TheBeckster1000 Trivia: This is the fifth movie-spoof to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. The first four beings Frog-A-Doodle, The Great Muppet Detective, Kermiladdin and Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman). Gallery Maxresdefault - 2019-07-06T183259.273.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Simba Cast Videos: Part Videos * Category:Joshua's Ideas Parody Wiki Favourites Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART